


Building A Snowman

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Post-Game(s), Snow, Spoilers, Winter, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi build a snowman while Kaito and Maki are there to help.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, implied Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Building A Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Suggestions are also appreciated.  
> Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Kichi, don’t forget your hat,” Shuichi said as he handed Kokichi a white beanie but Kokichi just shook his head before he opened the door, letting cold air filter into their house. Shuichi shivered and asked him to close the door but by then, it was too late. Kokichi was already out of the house, looking around outside in amazement.

“Shumai! Did you see how much snow there is! Shumai, put your coat on and come build a snowman with me!” Kokichi commanded as he scooped up the white snow on the ground. It was unsurprising that Kokichi would act impressed at such a small thing, Shuichi wondered if Kokichi actually liked snow or was just doing this for the sake of it.

Whatever the answer was, the smile on Kokichi’s face was enough to make Shuichi shake his head fondly and put on a coat. After all, Shuichi didn’t exactly want hypothermia either, he left the house and locked the door behind him, he could hear Kokichi’s excited laughter in the front yard. This was the first year since they had moved in together that there was snow falling. Junko had sent them away from Japan for a while to promote Danganronpa overseas and Kokichi had grumbled about it to her about it. 

To Shuichi however, he couldn’t help but keep up with the lie despite Kokichi being incredibly excited. He had never been overseas and the idea of it had made Kokichi jump up and down whenever he was alone. Kokichi rolled up a snowman with great difficulty since he wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to create a ball. 

“So you put some in your hands and then press it together until you get this atrocious form. Once you finish doing that, you start rolling it on the groun- No, Kichi!” Shuichi yelped as Kokichi ended up taking his gloves off. Shuichi somehow managed to make Kokichi put his gloves back on before explaining how to do it even with gloves on. 

“Saihara-chan, this is boring, won’t you do it for me?” The appellation had grown to be something Kokichi would call Shuichi when the shorter one was lying. Shuichi wasn’t too sure if Kokichi had realised it yet that he would switch between names but Shuichi definitely wasn’t going to be the one who was going to reveal it to him.

“Kokichi, I know you want to do it by yourself, you don’t need to lie anymore, you know?” Shuichi asked, a gentle smile on his face as he spoke. Kokichi looked at him before trying to laugh it off, Shuichi knew very well what occupied Kokichi’s mind day and night.

Their relationship was in some ways, rather fragile, Shuichi hadn’t been one of those who had regained their memories while Kokichi had recovered his. If Shuichi had one regret nowadays, it was to have reacted so strongly to the sweet and gentle Kokichi that he had seen once the game had ended. Kokichi had recovered his memories and along with that, his old personality and Shuichi had wounded him then.

It had been too much for Shuichi, all these things he had been forced to go through. He hadn’t wanted to lash out at the gentle Kokichi. He hadn’t meant to tell the pre-game boy that he was boring and couldn’t fill in the gaping hole Shuichi had had in his chest. He had regretted it and still did, he knew that at least half of Kokichi’s personality was now a facade put in place as to not ‘bore’ Shuichi.

“You’re the only one for me, you know, Shumai?” Kokichi laughed as he excitedly started to roll his shapeless ball of snow. Shuichi nodded slowly and replied that Kokichi meant the world to him too, he started making the middle ball and smiled when the falling snow had started to fall again, heavier than previously. 

“Don’t you love this colour?” Shuichi asked. It wasn’t the best thing he could compare snow to, but the colour would never cease to remind him of Kokichi’s outfit from in-game. He had never hated Kokichi and definitely had stopped disliking him that much from the moment he had stepped into Kokichi’s room. It had been so… lonely and his own words had piled up in the guilt section of his own brain.

“White isn’t a colour, silly Shumai!” Kokichi had laughed a soft and gentle giggle. Shuichi quite liked the softer version of the in-game nishishishi laughter but he figured he didn’t mind either of them. What counted was that Kokichi was here with him. He wouldn’t lose the shorter one ever again and he would make sure of that.

“I actually read something scientific about colours the other day,” Shuichi started but was quickly stopped by Kokichi’s, How boring, Saihara-chan.” Shuichi knew instantly that it was a lie but even so, he knew that he had brought it up onto himself. The new Kokichi would have listened in anticipation for his every word but the in-game one would’ve just found him annoying or something of the sort.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi’s voice had grown serious and he saw the way Kokichi nervously turned his head away. His shoulders shook with nervous anticipation and Shuichi hated the way it made his heart soften. Shuichi would try as many times as he could, but it almost never worked, not now when the wound was still so fresh in Kokichi’s heart. Shuichi would wait, he would wait for as long as it wouldn’t hurt Kokichi too much and then he would have to discuss this with Kokichi. 

Kokichi was nervously rolling the second’s head, he kept pressing down too hard on its head and destroying it. Shuichi shook his head before going over to Kokichi’s side and helped him, Kokichi never shied away from a chance to have physical contact with Shuichi. Perhaps because the purple-haired boy was well aware that Shuichi wouldn’t ever hurt him but whatever the reason was, Shuichi wouldn’t complain about it. 

He inched closer to Kokichi, turning his head so that they were face to face. Kokichi nodded before Shuichi could even ask his question and closed his eyes in anticipation. Shuichi leaned and kissed Kokichi, they were broken in some ways but he knew that they had the potential to fix it. It was a chaste kiss but even so, when they pulled away, Shuichi couldn’t stop the fond smile on his face from growing as he pressed his forehead against Kokichi’s. Their breath mingled together, forming white clouds of varying sizes as they exhaled. 

“Hey, lovebirds! If you stay outside, you’re going to freeze to death! In an hour, there’s going to be a snowstorm so I recommend you guys to go back inside… by the way, nice snowman!” Kaito smiled before coming over and helping Shuichi and Kokichi lift up the middle part of the snowman, almost like the caged seance we did, Shuichi thought about it darkly.

“Wait, I swear Maki had some huge button lying around and a carrot somewhere. I’ll be right back, partners!” Kaito winked and did a thumbs-up motion before going to the neighbouring house and fiddling with his key. After a while, a frustrated Maki opened the door and pulled Kaito in for about five minutes before coming out with Kaito. Kaito was now holding a broom and a top hat was hanging from one of the spikes of his weirdly gelled hair while Maki had a basket.

“Lock the door,” Maki said fondly before putting the hat on a higher spike and walked over to Kokichi and Shuichi, eyeing their snowman. She nodded at Shuichi to put the head onto the snowman and the detective obeyed. 

“It’s almost completed,” Kaito smiled as he came over, shoving his keys into his zippable pockets. Kokichi grabbed two sticks from Maki’s basket and stabbed them into the sides od the middle snowball while Kaito tried to lean the broom against the left arm in a position that would keep it upright. Maki planted the carrot with too much force and accidentally tilted the head back too much resulting in a severed head.

“Waaaaaaaah! Maki killed my snowman!” Kokichi fake cried loudly, his antics were not known by many in the neighbourhood so Shuichi quickly grabbed the smaller boy and pressed his head against Shuichi’s chest. Perhaps not the best way to muffle someone but it worked, after all, Kokichi wasn’t the same anymore and he could see the realisation on Kaito’s face. Maki hadn’t gotten back her memories while Kaito had chosen not to get them back.

“Tsk, you rat. Do you want to die?” Maki asked as she went to pick up the head and angrily put it back on top, her gentleness betraying her true feelings. Shuichi gave Kokichi half of the button and did the smile while Kokichi did the buttons. Once they were done with the buttons, Kaito handed over the hat to Kokichi who scowled at it.

“Help me, Shumai,” Kokichi gritted his teeth as he struggled the put it on their snowman. It was slightly too tall, arriving at Shuichi’s height perfectly. Shuichi smiled before holding Kokichi by his middle and lifted him up so that Kokichi could put the head onto the snowman’s midsection. Kaito helped support half of the weight and laughed when the head tottered dangerously.

“He just needs a monocle now,” Shuichi smiled fondly at both Kokichi and the snowman. The detective set down the purple-haired boy back on the ground. Snow was falling harder now and the sky which had previously been rather clear was full of dark clouds.

“Cya tomorrow, partner,” Kaito smiled before taking the basket from a reluctant Maki and went back home after Maki also said her goodbyes. Kokichi waved at them and Shuichi could see just how much he was pushing himself, he was waving together to quickly even for the in-game Kokichi.

“Let’s go home,” Shuichi smiled and Kokichi nodded happily, taking a picture of his first snowman and then begged Shuichi to take a selfie of both of them and the snowman. Shuichi didn’t think he could deny Kokichi for something such as a picture and took it, once Kokichi was satisfied.

“Hot chocolate?” Kokichi asked. His voice was soft, lips stretching into a small smile and his eyes were pleading as Shuichi unlocked the door with great difficulty. It was getting increasingly cold and the detective didn’t want to take off his gloves, Kokichi shivered next to him but didn’t tell him to go quicker.

“Of course, anything for you,” Shuichi said as he finally opened the door and almost fell into the house face first. He closed the door behind Kokichi and quickly removed his winter clothes before leaving Kokichi to hang up the rest of their clothing and going to the kitchen to prepare the hot drinks that both he and Kokichi loved.

“Thank you, Shumai,” arms wrapped around Shuichi’s waist lovingly. He felt Kokichi’s cheek press against his back and relaxed into the touch. 

“You’re very welcome Kichi… I think it’s about ready, don’t you?” Shuichi asked as he stirred the liquid in the pot. Kokichi nuzzled against his back a bit more before his eyes turned to the pot and he nodded while humming. 

“I think it looks amazing, Shumai, how about we enjoy it while watching a movie?” Kokichi asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice. Shuichi nodded as he turned off the stove and grabbed two cups and expertly poured in the hot chocolate.

He swiftly put the pot into the sink and filled it with water before he brought both cups to where Kokichi was shivering on the couch. He fiddled with the remote and asked what Shuichi wanted to watch and as usual, Shuichi told Kokichi that he could choose. Creatures of habit, Shuichi thought as he sat down next to Kokichi, feeling the shorter one’s head fall onto his shoulder with a thunk.

“Then how about a romance one?” Kokichi asked. Shuichi couldn’t help it and like usual, the words he wanted to say remained lodged in his throat as his arm wrapped around Kokichi’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
